omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Morris-Worm Virus
|-|Morris-Worm Virus= |-|Rebirth= Character Synopsis The Morris Worm Virus 'is one of the earliest inhabiting The Internet, being initially created in 1988 to destroy the entirety of The Internet. The Morris Worm implanted itself into Microsoft Explorer and now uses her as a physical body to manifest himself within the baseline Internet. When it awakens, it takes total control over Internet Explorer and acts as a second personality for her Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A ' '''Verse: '''A Comic About Internet Explorer '''Name: '''The Morris Worm '''Gender: '''Inapplicable (Exists as a sentient virus that lacks any physicality, instead possesing others to maintain a form) '''Age: '''31 (Created in 1988 and continues to live on in 2019 within Internet Explorer) '''Classification: '''Internet Destroying Virus, Program '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Simply appearing in The Internet causes fundamental distortions across it's structure), Possession (Viruses are capable of possessing other programs/beings and utilizing their bodies as vessels), Non-Corporeal (Exists as purely information and also is without physical form, instead manifesting in other beings), Information Manipulation (Programs have the innate power to interact with and even manipulate information on a mass scale; Can absorb and destroy vast amounts of data), Energy Manipulation (Can manifest the data that exists within them and project it as an energy attack. Also just regulates energy), Time Manipulation (Programs can cause slow downs in the progression of time or even just stop time altogether), Creation (Programs have the ability to create objects from thin air, including weapons of their choice), Life-Force Absorption (As shown with Google Chrome, Programs can absorb the very life essence of a being in the form of "Ram"), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with the "Ram" of Programs, aka their very soul. Can also interac with pure information), Mind Manipulation (Chrome shows that Programs can mind control over beings to do their bidding), Existence Erasure (Capable of erasing other beings from existence), Duplication (Programs can duplicate themselves indefinitely, as such with The Morris Worm). Resistance to Information Manipulation (Programs regularly handle excessive amounts of information, even deadly ones), Soul Manipulation (Programs are made to endure attacks on their "Ram", which is practially their souls), Reality Warping (Some programs were unaffected by Morris Worm's reality warping, albeit was still effected by the destruction it was causing as a byproduct) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Morris Worm was created with the intent to destroy The Internet, with this being shown to occur from their mere presence within The Internet and also stated many times. The Internet is treated as a vast plane of information, huge enough to contain at least two different suns across unknown distances. Capable of destroying machines that managed to destroy duplications of herself) 'Speed: FTL '(The attacks of Programs are purely data, of which moves at the speed of light across The Internet. Programs can consistently react to and dodge these attacks) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '(Was going to destroy the entire of the internet with her simple apperance and scales to Wordwide Web, who's capable of also collapsing the entirety of The Internet and views it as a casual feat) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Would have survived the collapse of the internet and this is also shown when she manages to achieve said feat as well) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Programs don't require natural substain akin to a human and in fact, work endlessely for their users without any rest and has done so for years on end) 'Range: Stellar '(Could warp and even destroy a realm of this size) 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Programs are gifted with the knowledge of everything on earth and anything that has happened, likely exists within their minds. Additionally, Programs are far smarter any human, being also able to process information more faster) '''Weaknesses: '''Morris Worm requires a physical body in order to truly interact physically Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None, although Morris can create weapons on the fly '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Internet Collapse: '''Morris Worm is capable of distorting reality on the scale of the internet and this is also capable of destroying it altogether if left unchecked *'Duplication: Has the ability to duplicate themselves, of which was stated to be infinite in scale of desired '''Extra Info: '''While The Morris Worm is technically Internet Explorer, It's made clear that said personality is akin to a different person and is treated officially as a seperate character. As such, it get's it's own seperate page to not confuse things Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Web Comic Category:A Comic About Internet Explorer Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Life-Force Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 4